


Wanted: Dancing in the Barn

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Wanted [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bond, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Levi and Eren just got bonded and new urges raised. On the bright side, Levi cleaned the barn.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Wanted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081403
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Wanted: Dancing in the Barn

It was after the week-long non-stop rain, the earth was still damp and wet. It would take another week of sunshine to let the lands dry down. The Church's property had no damage from the rain, all horses were safe inside the spacious barn but with all the beast copped up in the barn for a week, they all needed a run in the field. 

The horses were whining and protesting in their small space when the doors finally opened. Isabelle and Levi stepped in, noses twitched at the smell of muck.

"Well, I knew that they'll be irritated." The red haired Omega sighed. 

"It's been a week," Levi whispered as he shifted on his feet. His nape still stung and the bite wound was opened again this morning because his mate decided that biting Levi in the nape is more delicious than actual desserts. The raven Omega didn't mind the possessive acts but he needed a break from Eren's teeth. Not to mention, the stiffness in his hips after a marathon of sex.

"Alright, let's get to work before they broke out of their corral," Isabelle announced, turning at Levi with a huge grin.

Levi turned away from her, embarrassed. He knew he still smell like sex even after how many times he took a bath, however during those baths, Eren joined him which meant another round of fucking.

The red haired Omega laughed at Levi's obvious embarrassment before they get to work. Isabelle let each horse out of their corral one at a time, guiding them to their respective fields until the barn was left empty for Levi to clean.

Surveying the barn, Levi understood the discomfort that the horses experienced. Every corral is almost half full of muck, the waters were dirty and the hay is everywhere.

It was a mess. 

Fishing two white clothe in his pocket, he ties one over his head to cover his hair and the other on his nose. Pulling his sleeves to his elbows, Levi is ready to work.

"Let's do this."

Fetching all his cleaning tools in the near shed, he started with all the muck.

An hour passed, Levi was able to remove all the muck and proceed to sweep all the scattered hay. Despite the stung in his neck and the stiffness of his hips, the raven was able to finish his first task at an incredible pace. He doesn't know why but he figured it was his new bond. He can't feel tiredness when he finished mucking the place, he felt energized even more and started sweeping hay and dusting the place without a break. Not only that, but also he noticed some changes in his body, his skin is much smoother and white as snow unlike before which Levi can classify his skin as deadly pale. His hair is shiny and soft and his vision improved as well as his hearing. It could be those were perks after bonding.

Levi took time in sweeping the floor, enjoying the silence in the barn. He's almost halfway done when his nose twitched at a familiar scent. Pulling down his makeshift mask, Levi turned to the open doors as the scent of his mate got stronger.

"Levi!" Eren called out. "There you are!"

The raven smiled as Eren approached him, wrapping his hands on the other for a hug. Eren hugged him in return, squeezing the Omega on his arms.

It felt wonderful when he was near his Alpha. They've been only away from each other sight for a couple of hours yet Levi can't help but miss the scent and warmth of his Alpha.

"Are you okay? I can help you here," Eren offered.

"I'm fine, I feel great actually. Can't feel any fatigue or anything," Levi stepped back, flashing a smile at his mate before returning to sweeping. "How were the plants?"

"Well, none got drowned by the rain with the irrigation that Farlan and I built," Eren said as his eyes landed On the raven's ass. He simply can't resist, especially when those black trousers hugged the curves of his mate beautifully. 

"Ek!" Levi jumped when Eren groped his bum. "Eren!"

"I can't help it!" Eren whined, wrapping his arms on the raven. The Alpha pushed his nose at the crook of his mate's neck, smelling his scent on Levi was intoxicating. He still can't believe that he bonded with his gorgeous Omega. To think that he was planning to kidnapped Levi at first, Eren never thought that everything was falling into place and became legal. 

"Eren! Don't tempt me!" Levi struggled away from him desperately. He can't control his body when Eren pressed his nose against his still sensitive neck. He can't let Eren triggered him, this is certainly not the right place.

Then he felt a slick tongue run up on the mark on his nape. 

Levi's knees started shaking as he gasped. Feeling Eren's wet tongue lapping at the bruise and the hard cock that was pushing on his ass. Tears started building up in his eyes, desperately holding back his primal urges to let his Alpha claim him once again.

Then Eren stopped and leaned to his ear. "Omega."

Levi lost it, he immediately went limp on his Alpha's arms. Body started trembling as he produced slick to aid his mate. Tilting his head, Levi parted his lips, seeking for Alpha to seal with his own.

Eren gratefully indulges himself with his willing mate. Slotting their mouth as their tongues dance and tasting each other. It was sloppy with all the saliva dripping down at Levi's chin because of the weird angle but the raven didn't care. 

With skillful hands, Eren undo Levi's shirt. Caressing the soft flesh until his fingers reached at the pink buds, twisting and quizzing them. 

Levi moaned, arching his back to encourage his mate. His hand was shaking while tries to undo his pants. His ass is leaking and his cock hurts being confined in his trouser.

"Let me help you," Eren offered. 

Levi let out a sound of protest when his Alpha's hands left his chest but it was soon replaced by a moan when Eren's hot hand cupped on his groin. While the other one kneaded his ass.

"Eren!" Levi gasped, unconsciously backing his hips on Eren's hand. "Get rid of my pants now!" He hissed.

"God, I love you." That certainly helped quicken the Alphas pace. He loved it when Levi ordered him or scolding, he loved Levi for that and it's also arousing. Very arousing that it made his cock twitch in pants, and his fangs extend. He wanted to take Levi now and bite that delicious nape again.

The Alpha successfully pulled Levi's pants down. Once the trousers are off, Levi turned to Eren, snaking his arms around his neck and pressed his hips on the brunette's navel, and started grinding. "Eren."

Placing both hands on Levi's rear, Eren lift him up and forcefully pinned him on the wall.

"Ah!" Levi moans at the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure as Eren pressed him on the wall. He wrapped his legs around Eren's waist while the Alpha struggled to lower his pants.

When he finally freed his aching cock, Eren spread Levi's ass cheek as he slowly entered his Omega. He held into Levi's gaze as he moved at a slow pace, observing his mate for any discomfort.

"Agh," Levi groaned at the familiar feeling of being penetrated. 

"You like that Omega?"

Levi nodded, he can't form any words when his mind is in could nine. It didn't help when Eren gives off his dominant aura. Levi knew that his Alpha is doing that to ward off anyone that can disturb them but to the raven, it acts like a drug. His Omega purred with delight to mate with a strong Alpha.

"Ah!" Levi gasped, feeling his mate's hard hot cock moved inside him. Hitting that spot that made his body shook with pleasure.

"Ah, shit," Eren cursed. With their current position, he can go deeper into his mate. Quickening his pace, the brunette can't waste any time, Farlan could be looking for him or Isabelle would be back. As much as he wanted to slow down and drive Levi crazy, he can't have that for now.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Levi moaned wontly as Eren picked up the pace. He can't think of anything but the feeling of his mate inside him, rocking his core and sending pleasure in his entire body.

"Shit, they might hear us," Eren gritted his teeth and slotted his mouth on the raven to silence his mate. Putting more power on his thrust as he's close to his release.

"Eren!" Levi gasped in air when they finally break from their kiss. His body trembles as he cums when Eren's cock continuously hits right on his sweet spot.

Eren groaned as his mate's walls tighten around his shaft, after a few thrusts, he came and knotted Levi.

They were both panting, covered with sweat and cum. The barn was filled with the mixed scent of sex, dominance, and slick.

Eren recovered from the high and willing his knot down. They need to go back to work at this rate. Levi wiggled in his arms when his knot deflated, he held his mate securely before moving. "Don't worry I'll help you clean up."

"No," Levi whimpered.

"What? But we have to-"

"More, Alpha," Levi begged and runs his tongue on the Alpha's neck.

They did another round in one of the clean stables.


End file.
